characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Castlevania)
Dracula Vlad Ţepeş (formerly known as Mathias Cronqvist) is the primary antagonist of the Castlevania series. Background Equipment * Crimson Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that caused Mathias Cronqvist to become as the Dracula we know today. This stone was accidentally created when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone which is supposedly capable of providing eternal youth. It has the following abilities as seen below. ** Power Transfer: The Crimson Stone can grant Dracula an immense amount of power whenever he traps the soul of even the most powerful vampires. It is for this reason that Mathias Cronqvist (before he became Dracula) managed to trap the soul of none other but Walter Bernhard the moment Leon Belmont slayed him to the point where Death absorb Walter's soul into the stone, thus explaining to why it granted him immense power. ** Death's Allegiance: Whoever possesses the Crimson Stone will automatically cause Death, the Deity of Death to pledge his allegiance to the holder of the stone itself. ** Curse of the Vampire: As the Crimson Stone dose grant the benefits of trapping the soul of even the most powerful vampires is not without its curse. The possessor even causes the one whoever holds the Crimson Stone to become a vampire as well, thus causing the individual oneself to lose all of one's own humanity. * Dracula's Wand: Dracula can use this wand to summon pillars of fire with varying degrees in Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. * Death's Scythe: When Dracula uses Death's Scythe, he will frequently toss this at opponents that is composed of the life-force of his loyal servant Death. Dracula can only use this weapon if he absorbs the soul of Death and become True Dracula in order to wield it. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Arms Mastery: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula has taught his son Alucard to become a powerful warrior in his own right. Because of this, Dracula can use various basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons Dracula is known to use can be upgraded to have divine properties. * Arms Critical Attack: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. * Power of Dominance: This powerful ability is something that Dracula can cast whenever he soul steals a soul of a creature, he can control such individual afterwords. Due to the fact he can use this on even a deity as powerful as Death which allows him to grow in power the moment he uses it. Spells * Teleportation: Dracula can use this spell to teleport himself from one place to another, he will use this spell in addition to either casting another attack spell or use it to attempt to grab his opponent and drain his opponent's blood afterwords. * Hellfire: This powerful spell attack that that Dracula will cast will fire in a 3 directional scatter shot, multiple waves, and is usually followed up by Dracula’s teleportation ability in order to mix opponents up. * Dark Inferno: This even more powerful spell will fire anywhere from 1 to 6 meteor-like orbs of magma based texture from Dracula's cape. As a defense mechanism he will also have 3 of these objects circle him harming anyone that touches them. In addition, these meteor-like orbs of magma can't be blocked nor destroyed. * Flame Thrower: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a flame that has a limited range. * Flaming Ghosts: Dracula will summon two flaming ghosts that will attempt to bombard themselves onto his chosen opponent. Should his opponent manage to score a hit on them for any reason, they will fall onto the ground and erupt in flames, dealing damage to anyone near by them. * Energy Pillars of Dark Flame: Dracula will use this powerful spell whenever he's dealing with enemies that are flying above him. * Flamenado: When casting this spell, Dracula will levitate a bit and create a flaming tornado around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. * Homing Dark Crystals: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash dark crystals that will rise from the ground like a plant and will home on its chosen opponent. * Bolts of Lightning: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to strike a series of lightning bolts down on his foes. * Vacuum: When casting this spell, Dracula can manipulate the element of wind to draw his opponents closer to him. * Shock Waves: When casting this spell, Dracula unleashes two shock waves, one from beneath his feet and another around his body, dealing damage to anyone unfortunate caught in the radius. * Blood Spikes: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash a total of four blood spikes below his opponent's feet. * Summon Bats: Dracula can summon a swarm of bats that will deal damage to anyone crossing their path. * Exploding Dark Sphere: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a sphere that will explode with negative energy, dealing damage to anyone caught within the small radius (expect Dracula himself). * Soul Steal: This spell allows Dracula to absorb the energy of his opponent either by grabbing them or with a pseudo-area of effect spell. Not only does the move damage his opponent, it also heals him at every moment he uses it. * Dark Metamorphosis: This spell enhances Dracula's ability to steal life from enemies, it should be pointed out that these attacks require that the opponent in question has a blood supply to siphon from. Alternate Forms Feats Strength * Can lift a person with just one hand up high as vampires are known for their supernatural strength (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia). * Can smash a floor to the point where large chucks of stone fly into the air while in his Demon Form (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness). Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Konami Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knights Category:Alchemist Category:Army Leaders Category:Castlevania Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters